The son of death
by A regular demigod
Summary: How does it feel to be a son of death, to be pulled out from you regular life into the one of monsters and gods. its always good to come to camp while it's in war, right?


**this is my new story**

**THE SON OF DEATH**

* * *

A young boy sat in a cafeteria table, tapping his finger against the table impatiently. big crowds of people were lined, waiting to grab their food. the boy who was 5'4 with dark brown eyes and black hair was looking everywhere. his eyes locked on a beautiful girl, she had long brown hair with light golden eyes and was 5'3. he looked away with a light blush on his cheeks, the girl frowned and turned away confused. she didn't understand why the boy looked away. then another person came from behind the boy and sat beside him.

"Alex, you have the hots for that girl," the boy said pointing at the girl with golden eyes.

"yea and? she doesn't like me, Roman," Alex told Roman. Roman opened his mouth to respond, but the ring of the bell stopped him from responding. "maybe some other time?" Alex said standing up and grabbing his stuff, rushing to his next class as he didn't want to bring up this topic with his friend.

Alex had physical education next, so he walked to his next class, but before he could he needed to change. he went to the changing room and found his own locker where all his clothes were kept. he pulled his shirt over his head, showing his well toned six pack with a few scars from fights, he then put on the P.E shirt, he did the same with his shorts. once he was changed, he walked into the gym and sat on the floor of a basketball court, waiting for the class to start. many student were starting to come in a sit down too, most of them were around his age, 14. Another bell could be hear signaling the class has just started, the coach, who was an old guy not really fit to be in athletics or anything that has the word physical in it. he stood up a yelled in an Irish accent, "alright lads, today you're running 40 laps around the basketball court, ready! begin!" All the kids who where in the class sighted. They all stood up and started running, some were falling behind, but most were doing pretty had a good stamina, so he finished his 40 laps before anyone else without breaking a sweat.

Once P.E was done, he went back into the changing room and changed into his regular clothes, a black shirt with a skull and black skinny jeans. he walked out of the changing room and into a hallway, he looked to both sides and no one, that freaked him out. _ this school has 15 hundred student, where are they? _he though to himself. he looked behind him and found that the hallway was endless, he turned around and saw the same thing. Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath; calming himself down. he opened his eyes and was surprised by the thing he saw, a set of black wings attached to a person. he frowned and opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. the winged person chucked, "im here to help you, bad things are about to happen and you need to get out of here."

Alex looked at the man strangely, he finally found his courage. "help me? who are you!"

"I'm your father," the man responded calmly. "now wake up!" Alex didn't understand what he said until the whole place changed. now he was sitting in a place that looked exactly like the cafeteria, he didn't comprehend what was happening until he heard a loud snapping sound coming from a person in front of him. he looked up to find a pair of golden eyes. "where am I?" he asked shyly, a blush was appearing on his face. she made a 'are you joking' face. "well, considering you just appear out of nowhere, you should know where you are."

Alex's shook his head, the blush never leaving it. "I would say a dream, but I could be wrong." now it was her turn to blush. "I don't belief we've met, im Pandora." Alex smiled at her, "im Alex."

"now tell me Alex, how did you appear out of nothing?" Pandora asked. Alex though for a second before shaking his head. "I don't know." he thought really hard, _how did he do it?_ all this thinking made his head hurt. he was ADHD and dyslexic after all. he looked at the clock and concentrated on the numbers, but he had no luck in reading them, so he turned towards Pandora. "what time is it?" she looked at the clock and shook her head sadly. " I cant read it, im dyslexic." Alex was about to respond until he heard a loud roar.

* * *

A/N. I actually used one of my friends name, also this was based on how my school looks.


End file.
